Predeterminism
Predeterminism is a general philosophical theory that under the conditions of a situation, there is only one outcome. To be more specific, predeterminism is the idea that everything is an effect of a previous cause, and will later be considered a cause. Pre determinism also means that all events have to take a pre-set course and nothing is due to chance. Example For example, one could say that person A must drink a cup of coffee to be alert enough to drive their car safely. However, because they were out of coffee beans, they decided to skip their morning cup of coffee, but were still forced to drive their car to work in the morning. Person A was unable to be alert on this journey, however, and was consequently hit by a truck. This is a textbook example of predeterminism, and, as Liebniz's Rule goes, A=B, B=C, and therefore A=C; as soon as person A had run out of coffee beans, it was inevitable that they would be hit by the truck. However, there would be multiple causes leading up to the current situation of person A being hit by the truck, like maybe the truck driver was grumpy with his wife, and was distracted from the road for second, maybe he couldn't hit the breaks because he hadn't taken the truck into a mechanic's shop in several months, but the point is that a bunch of causes ultimately lead up to an effect (Person A getting hit by a truck). This, in turn, will be a cause (Person B is emotionally traumatized by Person A's death) and this creates an effect (Person B writes a book about it). This continues on and on, but it also is traced back to the beginning of the universe, as maybe certain quarks were not in the right place when the earth began to create enough carbon atoms to create more coffee plants, later reducing the amount of coffee in the world, later meaning that Person A considered coffee too expensive to restock, leaving us with the current scenario. Conflict With Western Culture and (Most) Religion(s) The main opposition to the predeterministic theory is that people are unable to accept that they are not in control of nor are they accountable for their own actions or responsibilities and things that are taught in their religion. There tend to be many Conservative Christians and Evangelists who find the concept repugnant, as God has supposedly given humans "Free Will", which is humorous and hypocritical as these are the same demographics who can be found telling each other and people outside their religion "God has a plan for all of us." Which is to say, God has predetermined what we do. Which is to say, God has not actually given free will to humans. However, the theory also conflicts with the teaching of many religions besides Christianity, leaving the main groups of people who believe in predeterminism as either Atheists, or, in some subdivisions of the religion, Buddhists. External links *Pre-Determinism Category:Philosophy